


Tua madre lo diceva: non andare su youporn

by darkrin



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Trigger warning: rompicazzo, linguaggio volgare
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Niccolò, Martino e i pericoli dello studiare medicina.





	Tua madre lo diceva: non andare su youporn

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia scritta per la M2 della quarta settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week4/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/), prompt: _assistere a qualcosa di orribile_.  
> \- Il titolo è un verso di _Gaetano_ di Calcutta.  
> \- Al solito, riletta, ma non betata quindi perdonate e segnalate ogni errore/svista please. \o/

 

\- Ti ho mai raccontato della cosa più orribile che io abbia mai visto? – gli chiede.

Niccolò è steso a pancia in su sul suo letto di lenzuola azzurre, con gli occhi persi sul soffitto. Ogni tanto Martino ancora si chiede cosa il suo ragazzo veda in quei momenti: nei suoi occhi ci sono le stesse pennellate irregolari, gli stessi bozzoli di ragnatele che si dimentica sempre di togliere dagli angoli del soffitto che vedrebbe lui o c’è altro?

Niccolò è calmo, quel pomeriggio, di quella tranquillità che non è serenità, ma che deriva dal non sentirsi, per una volta, sul punto di essere abbandonato, di essere di nuovo solo al mondo.

Martino fa piroettare la sedia girevole su cui è seduto per voltarsi verso il suo ragazzo.

\- Non me pare Nì. -

Niccolò ha avuto una vita piena di episodi e di emozioni sempre troppo accese, che sono diventati aneddoti che il suo ragazzo ama raccontargli e a Martino piace ascoltarlo, la voce che sembra volerlo prendere per mano e portarlo con sé in un mondo di cui Niccolò si sente solo abitante, solo che questa ha il potenziale di essere una storia dell’orrore che Martino non è certo di voler sentire.

\- E non credo de vole’ sapere altro – risponde, cauto.

Un sogghigno pigro si piega sulle labbra di Niccolò.

\- Certo che non vuoi – afferma, tirandosi a sedere con un balzo ed improvvisamente sembra di nuovo elettrico, pieno di una eccitazione che sembra fargli fremere la pelle stessa e che Niccolò non sa dove mettere, che gli riempie la voce e gli fa ammassare le parole nella bocca. – Ma _devi_ – afferma, tutto convinzione e occhi spalancati.

\- Il papà di Maddalena fa il medico, no? – inizia prima che Martino possa protestare e Martino non lo interrompe dicendogli che _no, non lo sapeva, perché mai avrebbe dovuto saperlo?_ , ma che un po’ si spiega, allora, la scelta d’indirizzo di studio di Maddalena ché non ce la vedeva così dedita al giuramento di Ippocrate e al salvare il prossimo.

Non lo dice perché un po’ si vergogna anche solo di pensarlo perché le cose con Maddalena le hanno risolte e che il periodo era così complicato per tutti che non può davvero essere rappresentativo di com’è davvero Maddalena, ché Niccolò ci è stato insieme per anni e gli piace pensare che il suo ragazzo abbia buon gusto, solo che gli è rimasta una punta di amarezza addosso, che ogni tanto gli torna fuori come le mode degli anni 90 di cui si lamentavano Federica ed Eleonora a pranzo.

\- E insomma un giorno, avremo avuto quindici anni, con Maddalena siamo entrati nello studio che ha a casa un po’ così per scherzo. Sulla scrivania ci stava questo enorme volume di medicina aperto su una immensa foto di una frattura di pene che ti giuro ho provato dolore solo a guardarla – afferma.

Martino sente un brivido scorrergli lungo la schiena solo a immaginare una roba del genere e un po’ ringrazia che Niccolò non abbia deciso di raccontare questa storia davanti ai ragazzi perché gli basta chiudere gli occhi per vedere Luchino che contorce la faccia in un’espressione di pura sofferenza biblica e chiede:

\- Ma perché nel cazzo ce sta un osso? –

Niccolò si lascia ricadere all’indietro sul letto, il materasso che sobbalza leggermente sotto al suo peso, le braccia incrociate dietro la testa e un’espressione di nuovo rilassata sul volto e nei muscoli.

\- Col senno di poi secondo me l’aveva fatto di proposito per non farmi andare a letto con Maddalena – conclude– Tipo avvertimento mafioso, capito? –

Martino esala un verso di assenso.

\- Infatti Ni, io mica so se c’ho più voglia di scopa’ co’ te, dopo aver immaginato ‘sta cosa. –

La risata piena e sorpresa che sembra scuotere l’intero corpo di Niccolò tanto è profonda gli strappa un sorriso.

\- Poi vediamo – ribatte il ragazzo, tra le risa. – Poi vediamo. -


End file.
